Paperplane
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Zack, Aerith, dan surat ke sembilan puluh yang tak pernah sampai. Pesawat kertas ini akan terus terbang tinggi, membawa perasaan Aerith melayang jauh sampai akhirnya menyentuh langit. / Zack x Aerith, untuk 'Harus dengan kata' challenge.


_"Hey, Aerith. Kalau suratmu yang ke sembilan puluh bisa sampai kepadaku—apa yang akan kau tulis?"_

.

.

.

_**Paperplane**_

_**.**_

_**[[Karena aku menuangkan seluruh perasaanku pada pesawat kertas ini...]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pesawat kertas, pesawat kertas._

_Bolehkah aku sesekali memberontak dan mengubah cerita hidupku—_

_Agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya kembali?_

_._

_._

_._

Ia benci melihat langit—terlalu luas, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentangnya. Ia membenci matahari—terlalu bersinar, terlalu memberikan cahaya untuk hidupnya yang selama ini terkurung dalam sangkar. Dan ia membenci hujan—terlalu dingin, terlalu dingin...

—Dan juga terlalu menyedihkan.

Hujan seolah membawa kabar buruk baginya—meskipun seharusnya hujan membawa kehidupan. Namun rintikan hujan yang jatuh ke dalam gereja saat itu seolah memberitahu Aerith akan kepergian seseorang; seseorang yang tak pernah membalas suratnya.

..Seseorang yang berjanji untuk kembali kepadanya—untuk hidup bersama, menjual bunga demi bunga untuk memberi warna pada planet mereka yang telah lupa akan warnanya sendiri.

Hey, Zack—bunga-bunga yang baru telah mekar; warna mereka bermacam-macam. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi gereja ini akan dipenuhi lebih banyak bunga lagi—tapi, akankah saat itu kau kembali?

Akankah kau ada disini saat hal itu terjadi?

—Akankah kau ada di sisiku saat aku menangis?

Aerith tidak ingin menangis—untuk menjadi kekuatan orang yang ia cintai, senyuman adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia berikan. Namun ketika seseorang itu telah pergi—masih bisakah ia tersenyum seperti dulu kala?

Ia tahu bahwa surat-surat ini tak akan pernah lagi sampai, dan ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi ia mengirim semua perasaannya yang tertoreh pada selembar kertas ini. Apa ia harus menerbangkan surat-surat ini ke atas langit agar Zack dapat membaca apa yang ia tuliskan?

Tidak mungkin. Ia membenci langit,

Dan langit juga membenci dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih menulis surat untuk dia, Aerith? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar membaca suratmu atau tidak."

Goresan pensil yang menyusun kata demi kata menemani hari-harinya semenjak Zack Fair pergi entah kemana—ia hanya berjanji untuk kembali, namun ia tak pernah bilang bahwa janji itu akan ditepati.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan aku? Padahal pada akhirnya, kau akan menitipkan semua surat itu kepadaku. Apa kau tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"—Tuan Tseng, apa kau benar-benar menyampaikan semua suratku? Jumlahnya ada delapan puluh sembilan, seingatku. Apa kau benar-benar menyampaikannya?"

Tseng yang berdiri tak jauh dari Aerith hanya bisa terdiam—ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada atap gereja yang rusak, membuat cahaya matahari masuk dan menyinari bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan indah. Tseng tak memiliki hati untuk mengatakan bahwa ia belum menemukan Zack dan juga Cloud—pencariannya siang dan malam bersama Cissnei tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Namun Tseng tak pernah menyerah—ia harus menemukan Zack, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia—tidak. Ia dan juga Cissnei ingin menolong Zack; dan tseng memiliki tugas tambahan untuk menyampaikan surat-surat yang Aerith tulis untuknya.

Yang menjadi pilihan terbaik adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau yakin tidak ingin memperbaiki atap gereja yang rusak itu? Aku bisa meminta anak buahku untuk melakukannya."

"Kalau lubang di atap itu ditutup, bunga-bunganya nanti tidak bisa mekar," jawab Aerith.

Tseng melempar pertanyaan lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan Zack. "Kau yakin kau tidak lapar? Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu satu sendokpun."

"Aku makan dengan benar, tenang saja. Aku tidak membuang makanan yang Ibuku buat, ataupun yang kau berikan. Yang lebih penting lagi, bisakah kau berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

Tseng terdiam total untuk kali ini—skak mat. Aerith memang cerdik, Tseng tahu soal itu; tipu muslihat kecil tak akan bisa mengelabui sang gadis.

"Aku... akan kembali lagi," Tseng berbalik sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Percayalah kepadaku—Zack tak akan berkhianat. Zack tidak meninggalkanmu, ia tidak berbohong. Yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah mempercayai dia."

Suara sol sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu menandakan kepergian lelaki yang semenjak tadi menemaninya—dan Aerith tak peduli.

—Mempercayai Zack.

Hah, itu adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini—meskipun hasil yang menanti dirinya adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Jarang sekali ia berada di rumah—gereja ini sepertinya sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya saat ini dibandingkan rumahnya sendiri. Gereja kosong yang sudah bobrok dan dipenuhi oleh bunga—bunga yang ia tanam di waktu senggangnya.

Hey, Zack, apa kau juga menganggap gereja ini sebagai tempat untuk kau pulang?

Karena aku ada disini, menunggumu untuk kembali.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku pasti akan mengucapkan 'selamat datang'.

..Hey, Zack?

Aku masih terus berharap, disini.

Aku masih terus menulis surat untukmu, dari gereja ini..

.

.

.

Ibunya menyambut dengan senyum terlukis—Elmyra memeluk Aerith dan mengatakan betapa ia rindu kepadanya.

Aerith menghabiskan waktu hampir seminggu di dalam gereja—sesekali diantarkan makanan oleh Tseng atau sang bunda, tidur di atas kursi yang tidak nyaman dan juga ditemani oleh udara dingin malam hari.

Dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah—ia tak akan lama berdiam disana. Mungkin hanya untuk mengambil beberapa baju baru, atau untuk mengambil air untuk menyiram bunga karena di dekat gereja tidak ada air bersih. Namun sang bunda masih bersyukur karena putri satu-satunya masih mau kembali ke rumah—meski hanya sesaat.

Aerith menatap ke arah televisi yang menyala—berita soal _Shinra _sedang terputar dan pikirannya seketika melayang, memikirkan seseorang yang masih juga belum kembali dari kepergiannya..

"...Ibu, aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Eh—tapi, kau baru sebentar ada disini, nak... tidak mau makan dulu? Ibu akan buatkan kue kesukaanmu—"

"Maafkan aku ya, Ibu."

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu—Aertih kembali pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Dengan satu kalimat itu—Elmyra seketika tahu bahwa Aerith masih menunggu seseorang.

Seseorang yang membuat setiap detiknya terasa begitu menyakitkan—tetapi juga, begitu berharga.

.

.

.

Hari ini, ia mencoba sekali lagi.

Melipat, melipat, melipat. Ketika ia sadar bahwa bentuknya salah, ia kembali membuka lipatannya. Ia mengulang—lipat, lipat, lipat—kertas suratnya kini menjadi kusut dan penuh bekas lipatan.

"Aku lupa caranya melipat kertas agar bisa menjadi pesawat—padahal kau sudah susah payah mengajarkan cara membuat pesawat kertas kepadaku," Aerith tertawa kecil—tawa yang menyembunyikan kehampaan di dalamnya—menyembunyikan rasa sakit di dalamnya. Ada bekas titik-titik air yang telah mengering di antara tulisannya—titik air mata yang membasahi kertas suratnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

..Dan tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa air mata itu adalah apa yang ingin ia sampaikan untuk Zack.

—Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya... bahkan Zack sekalipun.

Ah, bahkan Aerith tidak yakin Zack mengetahui bahwa dirinya selama ini selalu menunggunya untuk kembali.

Mungkin Zack juga tidak tahu—dan tidak peduli akan janji mereka selama ini.

Mungkin Zack memang sengaja meninggalkan Aerith—dan pergi. Begitu saja. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Aerith berusaha berpikir seperti itu—dan di sisi lain, ia sadar bahwa semua itu tidaklah benar.

Zack tak mungkin melakukan itu. Ia tahu bahwa Zack berniat menepati janjinya.

Tetapi...

"Yang bisa kulakukan... hanyalah percaya kepadanya." Aerith berusaha menahan air matanya kali ini. "Meskipun ia tak akan kembali—aku percaya bahwa ia tidak pernah mengkhianati, dan ia bahagia di suatu tempat dimana ia bisa melihat langit."

Percaya kepadanya, percaya kepadanya—

"Aku percaya kepada Zack."

—Aerith kembali mencoba membuat pesawat kertas sampai malam tiba.

.

.

.

_**Pesawat kertas, pesawat kertas.**_

_**Bolehkah sesekali aku marah kepada takdir—**_

_**Karena sudah merenggut segala sesuatu yang berharga dariku?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terkadang Aerith sadar betapa luas dan kosongnya gereja ini ketika ia sendirian.

Biasanya ada Zack disini—namun ia belum kembali. Biasanya ada Tseng yang mengawasinya untuk beberapa jam disini—dan akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya ia sibuk dan tak sempat mengunjungi Aerith. Sayang sekali, padahal sang gadis cukup menikmati waktu-waktu dimana Tseng menemaninya.

Aerith menatap takjub ke arah ramainya kota yang berada 'di atas', dipenuhi oleh banyak gedung dan lampu warna-warni yang menyinari di tengah gelapnya malam. Berbeda dengan tempat dimana ia tinggal—pemukiman kumuh di bawah piring besar kota atas. Gelap meskipun di siang hari, kotor..

Aerith kembali menjual tangkai demi tangkai bunga hari ini. Seperti apa yang Zack katakan—_kota penuh dengan bunga, dompet penuh dengan uang!_. Aerith masih suka tertawa kalau ia mengingat lagi kalimat konyol itu—tetapi tak apa, ia senang melihat kota ini dipenuhi bunga.

Keranjang bunganya masih menyisakan beberapa tangkai—mungkin sisa bunga ini akan ia masukkan ke dalam vas di meja makan rumahnya. Sekaligus menjadi hadiah untuk sang bunda, mungkin? Aerith baru ingat bahwa hari Ibu sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Sebelum hari menjadi semakin gelap dan ia kesulitan mencari jalan pulang, Aerith kembali berjalan menuju gereja.

Ketika pintu besar tersebut ia buka—ada sosok lain di dalam gerejanya. Oh—salah satu dari orang suruhan Tseng yang diutus untuk mengawasinya.

Lelaki ini, siapa ya namanya? Ini kedua kalinya ia mengawasi Aerith—dan Aerith masih belum bisa mengingat jelas namanya.

"Kau berbohong," Lelaki yang kali ini datang adalah si berisik dengan rambut merah, hobinya adalah terus-terusan mengomentari segala hal yang Aerith lakukan. "Kau tidak makan makananmu dengan baik."

"...Reno, ya?" Aerith mengingat-ingat kembali nama si berisik yang satu ini. "Aku hari ini tidak merasa begitu lapar. Tadi pagi aku sarapan _pancake _terlalu banyak di rumah."

Aerith berjalan menuju hamparan bunga yang semakin luas di tengah gereja—ketika malam hari, sinar bulan yang menyinari bunga-bunga ini terlihat lebih indah. Kalau saja, Zack ada disini untuk melihatnya—

"Kau bahkan tidak pulang ke rumahmu selama seminggu." Reno menghela nafas panjang—mengetahui dengan jelas setiap kebohongan yang Aerith lontarkan. "Masih menunggu lelaki itu? Si anggota _SOLDIER _kelas satu."

Tangan Aerith berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat—seolah pertanyaan Reno mengalihkan pikirannya dari bunga-bunga yang sedang ia kagumi keindahannya.

Dan Aerith tidak memberikan jawaban—membuat Reno mendecak kesal. Tolonglah, mengawasi seorang gadis layaknya seorang pengasuh bayi bukanlah pekerjaan yang ia minta—ia seharusnya melakukan hal lain saat ini. sesuatu yang lebih keren, seperti melakukan misi rahasia, mungkin?

Namun lihatlah kenyataannya. Sekarang ia malah terdiam di dalam gereja bersama seorang gadis yang betul-betul putus asa karena lelaki yang tak kunjung kembali padanya.

"Dengar—Aerith," Reno menghampiri Aerith yang masih mengabaikannya; telapak tangan Reno meraih bahu Aerith untuk membuatnya berbalik dan menatapnya. "Kami berusaha, oke? Kami semua berusaha mencari Zack, kami ingin menolongnya. Namun Zack bersama seorang _SOLDIER _lain—siapa namanya, Claid? Clow? Ah, entahlah—menghilang begitu saja. Mereka sedang dalam pelarian, mereka—"

"—Aku akan tetap menunggu. Meskipun kalian tidak akan menemukan Zack, ia pasti akan kembali kesini, suatu hari nanti."

Keras kepala adalah kata yang melintas di benak Reno saat itu—percuma. Gadis ini tidak akan mendengarkannya...

"Dan ketika dia kembali, aku akan kembali berjualan bunga dengannya! Oh, dan temannya yang bernama—siapa tadi, Clow?—juga boleh tinggal disini kalau ia mau! Kuharap mereka tidak terluka, karena disini aku kekurangan peralatan untuk mengobati—"

"Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri seperti ini?"

Senyum di wajah Aerith membeku—dan perlahan menghilang, berubah menjadi tatapan kosong yang melayang ke arah yang tak pasti.

"Dengar, nona muda, aku tahu kau putus asa saat ini, tapi, kami juga sudah melakukan yang terbaik—dan hasil dari pencarian kami sia-sia, semuanya. Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti bermimpi—"

"Bukan mimpi," Aerith memotong kata-kata Reno seketika. "Aku yakin dia akan kembali."

—Keras kepala.

Dan Reno meninggalkan Aerith begitu saja—ia menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat.

.

.

.

_**Pesawat kertas, pesawat kertas.**_

_**Aku sudah muak dengan semua skenario yang hidup ini berikan kepadaku..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Surat yang ke sembilan puluh.

Entah masih bisa terbaca atau tidak—sudah terlalu banyak bekas lipatan disana. Dan Aerith masih ragu untuk mengirimkannya—memberikan surat ini kepada Tseng tidak bisa menjadi pilihan. Surat-suratnya yang lain bahkan belum disampaikan kepada Zack—ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi mengirimkan semua perasaannya yang tertulis.

"Hey, Zack... saat ini, kau ada dimana?"

Lipat sana, lipat sini, lakukan hal yang sama di sisi yang satunya lagi—

"Mungkin kau ada di suatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh banyak bunga saat ini? Kalau memang benar begitu, aku harap kau membawa beberapa tangkai kesini.."

Gagal, buka lipatan. Ulang lagi, ulang lagi—

"Atau mungkin, kau sedang ada di pinggir pantai? Terkena panas matahari, namun juga merasakan dinginnya air.."

Lipat, lipat, berhasil. Rapikan, rapikan—

Ah.

Kenapa kertasnya tiba-tiba basah?

"—Atau mungkin..."

_**[[Seharusnya aku tidak menangis.]]**_

"...Kau sudah bahagia di jauh sana bersama orang lain...?"

_**[[Aerith Gainsborough tidak selemah ini...]]**_

Aerith menyeka air matanya dan menyimpan kertas surat yang kini telah menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Ah.. harus dikirim kemana, surat yang ke sembilan puluh ini?

.

.

.

Aerith memiliki firasat—namun ia menyangkal firasat tersebut. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan bahwa itu hanya hal-hal negatif yang berusaha untuk menguasai hati dan benaknya—tidak, itu semua pasti salah.

Salah, salah, salah—

Ia tidak boleh percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Salah, salah, salah—

Meskipun firasatnya selama ini **selalu **benar.

Tidak, salah, salah—salah...

"Hujan ini terasa begitu salah."

...Salah.

Hujan yang turun dari atap gereja terasa begitu salah—meskipun hujan ini adalah sebuah bantuan besar untuk bunga-bunga yang ia rawat, Aerith tidak merasa senang sama sekali ketika tetesan air dari awan jatuh dan membasahi dirinya.

Hujan adalah anugerah; untuk dirinya dan juga orang-orang yang sudah lama tinggal di tempat yang begitu kumuh dan tidak layak ini. Tetapi..

"..Bohong.."

...Hujan membawa kabar yang begitu menyakitkan di hari itu—hujan seolah memberikannya kenyataan yang pahit.

Apakah itu adalah bukti bahwa selama ini, ia hanya menerima kebohongan yang manis?

Bahwa selama ini, ia terus berusaha melarikan diri?

Aerith menatap ke arah langit—langit yang selalu ia benci. Langit yang tetap terlihat silau, meskipun hujan sedang turun ke bumi. Langit yang begitu tinggi, seperti mimpi yang tidak dapat ia raih. Langit yang begitu luas—seperti sosoknya yang selalu tertawa dengan lepas.

...Langit yang selalu Zack janjikan...

..Untuk Aerith agar ia bisa melihat dunia yang lebih indah..

Aerith selalu memohon—kepada planet, kepada apapun yang dapat mendengar permohonannya. Berdoa, berdoa dan berdoa—seolah akan ada keajaiban yang dapat mengabulkan semua keinginannya.

...Tetapi ia salah.

Tidak ada yang mendengar semua permohonannya—

Bahkan planet ini sekalipun..

"Zack.."

—Tidak mau mendengarkan permohonannya.

'_Zack Fair telah tiada',_

Itulah yang hujan sampaikan kepadanya.

.

.

.

_**Pesawat kertas, pesawat kertas—**_

_**Bisakah kau membawa perasaanku terbang ke atas sana,**_

_**Agar bisa terbaca oleh dia yang kini telah tiada?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aerith memohon untuk terakhir kalinya.

Pesawat kertas yang ia buat dengan susah payah telah ada dalam genggaman—meskipun bentuknya betul-betul kacau dan acak-acakan, namun itu adalah sesuatu yang dipenuhi oleh isi hatinya.

"Bisakah kau terbang dengan bentuk yang rapuh seperti ini?"

...

_**[[Bisakah kau tetap tersenyum dengan hati yang hancur seperti ini?]]**_

Suara tawanya begitu hampa dan penuh kepalsuan—suara itu menutupi semua tangisan yang ia sembunyikan. Untuk terakhir kali, untuk suratnya yang terakhir ini—setidaknya, ia ingin melepaskannya dengan senyuman.

"Kuharap kau bisa terbang ke angkasa," Aerith berbisik—meski ia mengetahui bahwa tak ada siapapun yang akan mendengar suaranya yang penuh kepedihan. "Bawakan pesan terakhirku untuk orang itu, ya? Aku harap dia bahagia saat ini,"

—Bahagia? Sedih? Aerith benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh Zack saat ini—namun ia sadar bahwa suratnya memang tak akan pernah dibalas oleh Zack; baik dulu, ataupun sekarang.

Lalu, untuk apa aku terus menulis surat-surat ini?—terkadang Aerith bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, untuk apa?

"Mungkin karena aku masih berharap," Aerith menghela nafas, sedikit gemetar. Ia masih menahan tangis dibalik senyumnya yang terlihat menyakitkan. "..Bodohnya."

.

_**[[Ini adalah yang terakhir.]]**_

_**[[Betul-betul yang terakhir—karena setelah kau membaca surat ini, semua perasaan dan kisah milik kita berdua juga akan berakhir.]]**_

_**.**_

Aerith melayangkan pesawat kertas yang ia buat dengan susah payah—meski dengan bentuk yang tak sempurna, angin membawanya terbang jauh ke atas; tinggi, tinggi, semakin dekat dengan langit.

Angin akan menjadi pemandu untuk pesawat kertasnya yang rapuh, dan hujan akan menjadi pertanda bahwa air matanya tak akan lagi jatuh.

Surat yang ke sembilan puluh,

Dan pesawat kertas ini akan mengatakan segalanya kepadamu...

"Aku mencintaimu, Zack."

.

_**[[Meski aku tak yakin bahwa kita akan bisa bertemu lagi.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**F I N**_


End file.
